bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Veggietales 12 Stories in One
VeggieTales 12 Stories in One is parody of VeggieTales that was created by Youtuber TheComputerNerd20100. Plot VeggieTales 12 Stories in One was created for Jimmy Davis and YoungJay90 through TheComputerNerd20100. Running Gags Theme Song *Camelot from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail." **Clips from "VeggieTales": ***Mr. Cuke's Screen Test ***VeggieTales Promo: Take 38 ***Where's God When I'm S-Scared? ***The Gourds Must Be Crazy (Are You My Neighbor?) ***Rack, Shack and Benny ***Dave and the Giant Pickle **Clips for "The BlueBerry And The TreeHouse": ***The Oy That Saved Christmas!!! ***Dave And The Tiny MeatBall! ***Are You Day Dreaming? ***Larry-Boy! And The Gas From Outer Space! The Letter *Kevin MacKallister from Chicago Silly Songs *ProtonJon *Chuggaaconroy Bible Verse *"The truth will set you free" John 8:32b (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) Special Guest Stars *Broccoli Anchor from “Religetables", Minions (When Does Junior Daydream?) *Unknown Girl Guy from "ASDFmovie", Boy Obama, Peewee Herman﻿ and Wheatley from "Portal 2" (God Wants Me to Love My Enemies?) *Sea Monster from "Clay Play?﻿", Tim the Enchanter from "Monty Python and The Holy Grail", Rancor from "Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi", Michael Rosen﻿ and Unknown Paint Dragon from "The Pagemaster (1994)" (Are You Day Dreaming?) *Coin Box from "Super Mario 3D Land" and Golden Hammer from "Wrecking Crew" (Captain Williow and the Nezzer Chocolate Factory) *Mario (African American Japenese Mario﻿) and Michael Rosen (Dave and the Tiny Meatball) *Luke Skywalker from “Star Wars” (Represented as a Asparagus), Cores from "Portal" and "Portal 2: Lab Rat", Adolf Hitler from "Hitler: The Rise of Evil", Meta Knight from "Kirby" and Galoombas from ''"''Super Mario World"(The Oy That Saved Christmas) *Mario and Yoshi, Burger King and a set of gold nuggets Very Ridiculous Sing-Along! *Homer Simpson (Represented as a Green Bean) from "The Simpsons", Rhett and Link (Represented as Onions), Michael Rosen and Febreze (Larry-Boy and the Gas from Outer Space) *Pharaoh Member (Represented as a Kiwi), The Seventh Brother characters, Fire Extinguisher, and Michael Rosen (Josh and the Fall of The Israelites) *Sushi and The Rabbit Characters from "The Seventh Brother" )The Blueberry and the Treehouse) *Kevin McCallister from "Home Alone", Leopold Stokowski, The Rabbit Characters and Tiny form "The Seventh Brother", The Mail boy from "Schoolhouse Rock!",Paper Bowser from the Paper Mario series, Blue Plastic Wind Up Lobster from "Are you my Neighbor?", BB-8 from "Star Wars: The Force Awakens", Microsoft Windows logo and AK-12 (A Very Ridiculous Sing-Along 2: The End of Spookiness?) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Larry-Boy and the Power of Fireworks) Episodes #When does Junior Daydream? (October 12, 2015) #God Wants Me to Love my Enemies? (November 13, 2015) #Are You Day Dreaming? (December 22, 2015) #Captain Willow and the Nezzer Chocolate Factory! (April 1, 2016) #Dave and the Tiny Meatball! (June 26, 2016) #The Oy That Saved Christmas!!! (July 31, 2016) #A Very Ridiculous Sing-Along!/Very Ridiculous Songs! (August 16, 2016) #Larry-Boy! and the Gas from Outer Space! (October 31, 2016) #Josh and the Fall of the Israelites! (July 8, 2017) #The Blueberry and the Treehouse (August 20, 2017) #A Very Ridiculous Sing-Along 2: The End of Spookiness?/The End of Spookiness: More Really Ridiculous Songs! (November 2, 2017) #Larry-Boy and the Power of Fireworks! (December 15, 2017) (Final Episode) Ending Credits With assistance from Crystal Jones and Bowser Jjumetroid, TheComputerNerd20100 Presents... VeggieTales 12 Stories In One! Created for Jimmy Davis, YoungJay97, and those who love this new form of entertainment. Original CGI Animation by TheComputerNerd20100 Additional 3D Models The Models Rescore Archibase.net and Agepbiz Thanks for following me. I thank God I can do this kinda stuff. Trivia *Frankencelery screams like ﻿Squidward Tentacles from SpongeBob SquarePants: Have You Seen This Snail? *Revenge of the Pink Panther: Bob and Larry say: “Peek-a-Boo”. *The '' You are making fun of me''line which was originally said by Khalil came from Digital Dailies. *Junior screams like Charlie Brown from Peanuts. *Dad Asparagus says "What an Idiot!" in Lightning McQueen's Voice from the Disney and Pixar Movie Cars. *God Wants Me To Love My Enemies?!Unknown Girl Guy from "ASDFmovie?" replaces Rosie Grape. *Junior gets more scared than he did in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *The Oompa Loompas are actually Carrots! *The Asparagus who looks like King Saul in the 4th episode is actually Archibald Asparagus portraying Captain Willow's Companion, Lieutenant Archer. *The first original appearance of Bacon Bill. Sequels: * VeggieTales Another 12 Stories in One(2018-2019) Category:VeggieTales 12 Stories in One Category:Fanon Works Category:TheComputerNerd20100 series Category:YouTube